


Jesus Loves You More Than You Will Know woah X 3

by darkrabbit



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrabbit/pseuds/darkrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And if he's... then she must be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesus Loves You More Than You Will Know woah X 3

BEARDED DOCTOR IN TOGA: This isn't what it looks like.

RIVER SONG: It isn't? Didn't you always say if it quacks like a duck?

BEARDED DOCTOR IN TOGA: Well in this case, it's a Pond. And it's saying stupid things.

RIVER SONG: Sweetie, did you just call me stupid?

BEARDED DOCTOR IN TOGA: Yes I did. Do I get a slap?

RIVER SONG: Yes you do.

BEARDED DOCTOR IN TOGA: I welcome it. Lets me know I'm alive.

RIVER SONG: Shut up and kiss me.

BEARDED DOCTOR IN TOGA: Course! Yes. Right!


End file.
